


The Calm Before The Storm

by burgertwerp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgertwerp/pseuds/burgertwerp
Summary: Destructive, feverish, gnawing at you pulling away piece by piece. It fell hard and whipped across the landscape to the ends of the earth. Whipping and burning bright along the cheeks. Everyday was wallowing in self pity. Pulling through and pushing out.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The small life I've lived wasn't perfect and that made me laugh. The life I've lived before wasn't half bad. The days i spent going to Gravity Falls made every bit of self pity worth the moments I can no longer bear to live. I craved no better yet desired to grab onto a future I can have a blast around about than to sit and stare. Even if I could've almost died.

As Stan and Ford pulled along to journey around the world mine had launched. Yet the effort was furloughed. Left in the dust as the energy I sat in faded. However I wasn't going to let the ages of the worlds joking way of saying impossible only fueled the need.

It became obviously apparent that Gravity Falls was indeed more special in the dismaying eyes that saw it. Ideas lead to myths leading to a fool who grabbed a twisted any margin of abnormal works one heard or saw before them. And the never ending disappointment to it all, and longing left before it.

That is until the world had took and unexpected twist. The bland and unnerving robotic control society takes on to improve it self worth had refueled a particularly unexpected turn.

Efforts no longer upheld and so it began. A war that managed to meager its way between the common world of an undying political mess and of common folk who've rather it peacefully run itself quiet to oblivion. A wishfully quiet death of unwanted sparring, a dreamless sleep.

And so I thought I had never woken up. A peacefully unexpected aging thirteen year old teen unrestrained by the thoughts of war had now begun to refute the past. Having been a weak and unwanted character by the look of an all knowing and righteously powerful demon. The deity that rather he looked glamorously pictured and sized worthlessly under a foot than a threat.

The world torn itself apart in a matter of days. World nearing its end as the sun nested in a greying and decaying manner. Meaning nothing of a threat or a unrestrained deity. Meaning of these days on earth meant nothing. Amusingly more that was any of those two defying words had couldn't have predicted this outcome.

Havoc would have been the word. People weren't people, can't even call them animals. As my days started I pulled myself through thick and thin. Mabel and I wander endlessly for an answer. A thought a sound, her words a mixture of thoughtless thoughts. I laughed, a thought if you could call it that.

Together hand in hand we took on a mindlessly useless journey for what? What am I to her as she is to me. Deleted and excavated. It was like Bird Cage in a small way. However the people themselves were becoming reverted by themselves into nothingness. Minds were being inhaled and swallowed within themselves and nobody could do a thing.

A life worth living no longer livable. Surviving was useless. Monotone can describe the world an unchanging change.

I'm thirteen and what could be done, what can be done, and what had done this? Am I alive or was I already dead? Until I looked in the mirror.

The world before my unfortunately unperturbed exit hadn't left me out for a fool. Personally as it began my mind was headed towards that eyeing demon that cared lovingly for me when he split the worlds among the people of Gravity Falls. At first I suspected it be because of the grotesque incident incurred with that demon that I believed caused this incident.

As daringly as I put my mind to it, it hilariously allowed me to begrudgingly suspect me criminal of giving the demon too much faith. Reasoning for my adorning thought was the unease a call I got that pulled color from my naive thought. And it settled deep in this greying world into a nauseating feeling. All of it becoming helpless and curiously horrified.

Black and white dropped to the pages of my next unambiguous escape from my already unbounded chain. It bleed freely and smoothly. All without struggle. Soon it became something I dreaded and it haunted me. It even deprecated the demon himself at which so willingly and thoroughly released itself onto each and every one of us humans.

Don't look in the mirror it said. Don't cry towards that nearest object. Don't stack upon yourself. Deprave, it announced. Soon we fell from our titles and sequences. Zombified and undignified.

Grunckles I didn't want to hear that.


	2. Shot Bird's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smother, fuel it, or breathe with it.

I couldn't even feel the tears that dropped. Or the blaring whispers that desperately tried to crack open the ringing bells. It clawed to shut it all out and reap the existing words spouting outwards to miserable tears. No thought or sense of disturbing features crossed the mask of the receiver. It burned lively wicks swallowing wickedly for a revolting collection that it swiftly obtained.

All drowning in the pitiful existence and what a pitiful existence it made it out to be.

My ears no longer heard the scramble, or the miraculously delicate desecrating thought of my divine childhood. 

It tickled my incandescent eyes. It was giddy in the faultless honor I proudly upheld but suddenly can longer withstand. It bore into my head and followed deviously with laboured breaths. Mundane death to the impoverish it shouted and wreaths of bountiful parades to the diminished. Lets have a parade it said.

And its screaming, the pitching shriek of horror. Unholy in tone, and inhumane to brightly red and pointed ears. Just like a twig in the woods, it crunched and crunched. Bones and bellowing gazes.

So it howled and cooed the unforgiving holler. And it bawled drifts of belching lies.

Teething tunes rotted the sufferers. Decay displayed in groves of freakishly unbelievable figures. A smile to last the ends of damning days. An expression to creep the mirror bestowed upon it. It decorated beautifully the personas of the children, who wretched the days of earth.

And to I a graciously unprecedented oddity, a fancy unlike the peculiars gazed upon others. Faced with a lifelessly inexpressive look fixed and longingly etched. The yearning blues, expressive yellows, and raging reds greying within me.

The dull and unresponsive figure lay with me. Uninspiringly weak and static to the reality left behind it as a hidden sufferer. Mabel it cried, Mabel it had wondered. Mabel.

The final gaze it ogled. Dancing brightly for its accomplishment. Brothers, sisters, it spoke. Why are we all so alone here?

For a second it wondered. For a minute it waited. For some years it shall come back. Who's to blame? Where's the effort? Why?

The sprawling figure lay in deep and discontinuing thought for a moment, a moment longer.

Quietly and ever just so briefly the unexpressive figure spoke. Repeatedly and continuously stating.

Gravity.

Gravity.

Gravity.

Desperately and hopelessly it chanted. Streaming a streamless thought. Until the tears ran dry and the words forever halted and the presence of noise no longer in existence.

Bill Cipher, it finally exhausted.

The winds forever whipped, the air persistently settled and the moment nonstop.

As the figure closed their dried red eyes a familiar tone called. Slowly as if in slow motion, yet the actions were in a sickening fast in the sequence he came. But just as perceived he disgustingly found the being elated at the viewing.

Oh Pinetree is it good to see a familiar face again, thanks for summoning back into the world. Isn't this a surprise my little puppet, he hysterically followed in the final moments the other could hold onto. Yet on discovery of the others disintegrating reality he explicitly put into order a deal. Looks like things are looking grim want to make a deal?

Not a single response, even in thought, and Bill was no longer jaunty. Exhausted breaths and deaf ears was an unforeseen sight. The aching need to obtain the dimension hacked tremendously at him. Yet it all became misleading when the boy no longer conscious lay beneath his towering figure.

A piece of cake he wondered the only thought he himself could hear. A serene environment. Before any more ideas escaped a dreading feeling overcame the grey world he supplied himself in.

Having worn out the thread of deals past dealt he existed only as a worthless piece to the fading and corrupt world. Nothing but a misted presence that was departing towards the dreamscape. But there had been no one in it.

It had not been an eternal sleep nor a death he thought as he looked on the kid who lay still. It was a curse. Binding and unforgiving. Diabolically grasping the weight of the lives it held.

It was maddening and disturbing. It was a kick to the head if Bill had ever seen one. The unsettling discomfort that sunken deep to mind and thought of of this strangeness was stolen from him.

The last attempt to lash out at this pathetic attempt to strangeness, Bill entered the mind of Pinetree.

Empty. Just as cruel and vacant as the old mans mind. It puzzled Bill. The soul still intact but the nature of it a void. Gone and present at the same time.

Almost as Bill had exited out the mind he caught a glimpse of Pinetree's existence. A sudden flash of overwhelming thoughts and feelings before dissipating.

Hang in there Pinetree your my last hope into getting a way out of the dreamscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundless

**Author's Note:**

> So you look in the mirror


End file.
